


She's Destiel Trash AF but Ain't Nobody Say That To Her Face

by nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's day to day running of Hell is monotonous as, well, Hell. He breaks up the time by reading Chuck's Supernatural series until, of course, the series ended.<br/>Or did it? Crowley's been reading aloud these new Supernatural books written by Metatron while his devoted Hellhound listens on. Turns out the Hellhound isn't so impressed with the direction this new author decides to go in and decides to take matters into her own hands... or, rather, paws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Destiel Trash AF but Ain't Nobody Say That To Her Face

She purred.

 

She was never more content than with her chin resting on his thigh.

 

Crowley continued to stroke the small space atop her head nestled just between her ears. Her lips pulled around wide, sharp teeth into a big, dumb, stoner grin. She panted, letting her tongue hang free. A deep rumbling thunder filled her chest.

 

She was a hound, sure, yeah, and she purred.

 

“Good girl.” Crowley raised his hand to turn the page of the paperback book he held balanced in the other. She lifted her eyes to him, pleadingly. Crowley sighed, placing his hand back on her head, fingers scratching absently, then began to read aloud again.

 

 

 

> ...stalked into the room, a hollow deadness in his eyes.  He saw a mountain of items piled in the center of the library, the scent of gasoline strong, and three Steins. He shot the first without a thought,

 

She nodded, glad Dean was able to take out his anger over Charlie’s murder in any way he could.

 

 

 

> ...the second just as swiftly, leaving only the youngest Stein still breathing. Dean approached him, weapon raised.  
> ‘You don’t have to do this,’ Cy begged. ‘I can leave right now. You’ll never see me again.’  
> Dean stopped. He pulled his weapon up, seeming to consider his options.

 

She wondered what options Dean had. If he allows the kid to live, Cy could return some time in the future and try to kill them just like Cole did. But if the kid is honest in his intention of leaving and never returning…. Hellhound or not, she hated the idea of Dean murdering a child.

 

 

 

> ‘Yeah,’ Dean replied, Cain’s voice echoing through his mind _Better to be thorough, be thorough, thorough_ before aiming his gun.  
>  ‘‘I do.’  
>  The youngest Stein fell to the floor with a spray of blood and brains.  
>  ‘Dean!’   
>  He turned as Cas moved closer. Cas, his friend. Cas, nearly his brother. They had been through so much together.

 

Crowley gagged.

 

“I don’t see why Metatron can’t just call it what it is- they’re devine fuck buddies.Heaven’s truest soulmates, cut from the very same scrap of cloth that nuzzled the bollocks of God Himself. This is homophobic to still call them ‘friends’ at this point. ‘Brothers’? Ha!”

 

He scratched along her neck. “What do you think, Sookie? Squirrel and Wingless Wonder just friends?”

 

Sookie huffed a breath that puffed out her lips.

 

“I concur.”

 

Crowley cleared his throat and continued.

 

 

 

> ‘Cas knelt beside the child.  
>  ‘You killed him.’  
>  ‘I took down a monster,’ Dean replied,”because that’s what I do.” He set the safety on his gun before tucking it into the back of his jeans.   
>  ‘And I will continue to do that until...’ Dean shrugged noncommittally.  
>  ‘Until you become the monster,’ Cas finished. He stood firm, facing his friend.  
>  Dean pulled back slightly, confused by Castiel’s response, before his features fell back into stern determination.  
>  ‘You can leave now, Cas.’ Dean turned away.  
>  ‘No!’ Cas followed. ‘I can’t. Because-

 

“Bloody hell,” Crowley sighed in response to a gentle knock at his office door.

 

“What do you want, Oliver?” He asked loud enough to be heard through the door.

 

Crowley barely heard the soft, timid reply.

 

“I have the files you requested, sir.”

 

Crowley scratched at that sweet spot between Sookie’s ears as he lay the book down, face open, on the arm of the chair.

 

“Daddy has work to do, Sook.” He pushed himself up, adjusting his suit as he strode across the room.

 

“Your timing is impeccable, Oliver.” Crowley disappeared through the door.

 

Sookie whimpered, her eyes still on the book. She glanced at the door, then back to the book, then huffed, circled on the spot and laid down.

 

Sookie closed her eyes,envisioning Cas confronting Dean,

 

_‘No,’ Cas said, his voice like the rocks pulled from the deepest part of the ocean just to grind together as he spoke.  ‘I can’t. Because  I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DEAN, YOU DUMBASS!’_

_Dean turned, shock written across his face. ‘Really?’_

_‘Yes, really! I love you! I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything ever in my entire angelic life!”_

_Dean broke into a grin that lit up the room with literal rays of sunshine. Even covered in the blood of an innocent child that he just murdered, Dean’s face was beautific._

_‘I… I love you, too, Cas!’ Dean exclaimed as he flung his arms around his angel._

_Cas clung to Dean as Dean held him close, nearly squeezing him too tight. The two held each other for what felt like years and years and years in a warm fuzzy frolicing puppies hug._

 

Sookie sighed contentedly. Yeah, That’s what would happen, she knew it.

 

Sookie woke to the office door closing behind Crowley.

 

“Everyone, Sook. Every bloody demon here has the mental capacity of a box of rocks!”

 

Sookie yawned.

 

Crowley dropped into the chair with a huff. Sookie nuzzled up to him, wiggling her head under Crowley’s hand. He rubbed between her ears and his agitation seemed to fall away.  Sookie purred.

 

“Good girl. Good girl.” Crowley picked up the book.

 

“Now, where were we?”

 

 

 

> ‘No!’ Cas followed. ‘I can’t. Because I’m your friend!’  
>  Dean paused in the archway before turning back to Cas. Dean’s eyes a cold jade, betraying his irritation even as he squared his shoulders.  
>  ‘Really?’ He posed, moving forward. ‘Let me ask you something.’  
>  Dean stood,  his face inches from Castiel’s, and shouted.  
>  ‘Do you screw over all your friends?!’  
>  ‘Sam and I were trying to cure you! We still are!’ Cas stood his ground.  
>  ‘Like hell,’ Dean countered.  
>  ‘We can read the book now!’  
>  ‘Oh,’ Dean rolled his eyes. ‘So you might find a spell that might take this crap off my arm? But even if you do-’ Dean paused, glaring into Castiel’s eyes, watching his friend stumble for an answer. ‘What’s it gonna cost? Because magic like that does not come free. No, It comes with a price that you pay in blood. So, thanks but I’m good.’  
>  Dean turned away.  
>  ‘NO!’ Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder-

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?!” Crowley yelled, jolting Sookie from where she had her head rested in his lap as he lept to his feet. The book fell closed on the floor beside him.

 

Oliver cowered behind the office door he had meekly cracked open.

 

“Sir, I… I can’t get her to leave. She demands to see you, Sir.’ He paused. ‘ Your mother.”

 

Crowley breathed deep, steadying himself, possibly counting to ten.

 

“Yes, Oliver I know who-” Crowley stopped.

 

“Oliver?”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Open the door.”

 

Oliver meagerly pushed the heavy, ornate office door fully open.  He stood in the entryway nervously awaiting his next command.

 

“Oliver,” Crowley began, casually checking his nails. “Are you EVEN- “ Crowley flicked his wrist sending Oliver flying across the hallway into the stone wall behind him. “- WORTH THE SKIN YOU’RE WRAPPED IN?!”

 

Oliver slid down the wall into an embarrassing pile of meatsuit just before smoking out.

 

Crowley tilted his head at just the right angle to elicit a cracking sound from his neck. He straightened his suit jacket and walked out past the ninety pound carcass Oliver had left in the hallway without a second glance. The door pulled closed behind him seemingly of it’s own accord.

 

Sookie stared at the book. She padded over to it, nudging the cover gently with her nose. It smelled like Crowley, mostly, but there was a stench beneath that she couldn’t place. She shook her head, ears flapping against the sides of her muzzle. She curled up beside the book, closing her eyes to imagine the scene.

 

_‘No!’ Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder spinning him around where he stood. Cas held Dean at arms length, his beautiful blue eyes, the stunning colors of the sun dazzling off the ocean, meeting Dean’s golden greens that shone with surprise._

_‘You don’t have to do this alone, Dean! We’re here for you. Sam’s here for you.’ His fingers dug into Dean’s shoulders._

_‘I’m here for you. Let me help you, Dean. Please. I couldn’t live without you.’_

_Dean heaved a breath, completely taken aback by Castiel’s statement._

_‘I love you, Dean. I love you and I would do anything for you.’_

_Dean searched Castiel’s face for any sign of deceit.  He lifted a hand, running a finger over the scruff of Castiel’s cheek. It felt exactly as he’d imagined it would and, at the same time, nothing like he’d expected._

_He’d waited so long, so long to hear Cas say those words to him, and now that it had happened, Dean could hardly believe it._

_He ran his fingers under Castiel’s jaw, gently tilting his face up, and Dean stepped into his hold, letting his lips linger in the air a breath away from Castiel’s for just a second. Just a second long enough to hear the silence between them, neither breathing due to anticipation._

_‘I love you, too.’ Dean breathed, the words cascading from his lips and over Cas’ just before Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s and kissed him with all the passion that he’d wanted to since the first moment Dean had laid eyes upon him in that barn so many years ago._

 

Sookie drifted off to sleep, a happy smile on her hellhound face.

 

It might have been hours, it might have been days, when Sookie woke to find Crowley sitting at his desk, papers strewn, his head in his hands.

 

Sookie stretched. She stood, gathered the book gently between her teeth and carried it to Crowley. He was rubbing his temples when she placed the (only _somewhat_ slobbery) paperback on the desk top.

 

Crowley glanced over the book.

 

“Okay, girl. I need a break, anyway.”

 

He flipped through the pages, forward and back again, until he found their place.

 

 

 

> ‘NO!’ Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder halting him in place. Cas moved to block his path, holding his shoulder as he stepped. Dean focused on Castiel’s hand on him for a fraction of a second, his eyes wide with shock.
> 
>  

Sookie’s ears perked up. She looked up at Crowley as he read hoping he would say the words she longed to hear. She’d been waiting most of the series to hear it and she hoped this would be the time it finally happened.

 

 

> ‘You’re not.’ Cas continued. ‘Maybe you could fight the mark for years, maybe centuries like Cain did,’ Cas shrugged, ’but you can not fight it forever.’  
>  ‘And when you finally turn,’ Cas leveled Dean with a hard glare. ‘And you will turn. Sam… and everyone you know, everyone you love, they could be long dead.’  
>  ‘Everyone except me.’

If a hellhound were capable of gasping, Sookie would have done so.

 

Crowley raised his brows in surprise before he continued reading.

 

 

 

> Dean looked away, was it regret or remorse Cas watched flash in his eyes?  
>  ‘I’m the one that will have to watch you murder the world. So,’ Cas tilted his head,’ if there’s even a small chance that we can save you- I won’t let you walk out of this room.’  
>  ‘Oh, you think you have a choice?’ Dean asked.  
>  ‘I think the mark is changing you.’  
>  ‘You’re wrong.’ Dean said.  
>  ‘Am I? Because the Dean Winchester I know? Would never have murdered that kid.’ Cas looked pointedly where Cy Stein lay on the floor.  
>  ‘Yeah, well,’ Dean shrugged again, ‘That Dean’s always been kind of a dick.’  
>  Dean tried to step around Cas, eager to leave the room, to leave this conversation, to leave behind Cas and all the painful truth his friend was throwing at him but Cas intercepted him, his hand on Dean’s shoulder again as Cas called his name again.  
>  ‘I don’t want to have to hurt you,’ Cas warned but Dean was focused on Castiel’s hand on his shoulder. The same shoulder, he realized, where Cas had once held him as he’d pulled him from Hell.  
>  In that moment, Dean knew Castiel’s weakness, as he’d been told so many times by so many people over the years.

 

“I’ve been telling them from the beginning!” Crowley interjected, jolting Sookie back to reality. For a moment she had closed her eyes and was watching the scene play out in her mind.

 

 

 

> Cas would never harm him, Dean knew this, but he also knew what Cas had said was true. When Dean did turn, as Cain had turned, Cas would be the one there to have to watch it happen, to have to try and stop him, to be forced to fight against him. Dean knew, immediately, that if the survival of the world depended on Castiel’s ability to conquer and defeat him, possibly murder him, the entire world would be destroyed in his own wake and Cas would be forced to watch, unable to stop him, unable to harm him and Cas would hate himself for every moment that he allowed to happen past this very instant.  
>  Dean knew what he needed to do. He wasn’t thrilled about it.  
>  ‘I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem,’ Dean said as he broke Castiel’s wrist, twisting Cas’ hand from where it rested on his shoulder. Dean punched Cas, in the face, the abdomen, the side, knowing his friend wouldn’t defend himself.  
>  ‘Dean,’ Cas pleaded between grunts of pain.  
>  Dean twisted Castiel’s arm, throwing him back onto the pile of gasoline soaked items. Back with Dean’s past. Back with all the things that belonged to the person he no longer was. Back near where Cy Stein lay.  
>  Dean looked at him, bloody and beaten, and willed him to stay down. Dean didn’t want to do this. He did not want to do this.  
>  But Cas pushed himself up, panting, ‘Dean,’ as Dean walked away.  
>  Cas wiped at the blood on his busted lip as he breathed his final plea, ‘Stop.’  
>  Dean turned, resigning himself to the task, and attacked Cas.  
>  Cas tried to hold him, to restrain him like he had done before, but Dean was too strong, and Castiel’s resolve was too weak.  Dean hit him, threw him across the room onto a table. Dean bashed Castiel’s head down, violently, before dragging him to the floor.  
>  Cas never raised a hand to save himself.

 

Sookie listened intently, her jaw hanging open, tongue flapped out. She panted quietly but she couldn’t control the pounding of her own heart. _What is happening here?_ She wondered. _This is all wrong!_

 

 

 

> Dean reached into Castiel’s sleeve, retrieving his angel blade, and knelt over Cas brandishing it, preparing to strike. He fisted his fingers into Castiel’s tie even though he knew Cas wouldn’t resist. Cas was going to let him do this. Cas…  
>  Dean’s mind sputtered to a halt as he held the blade above Castiel’s chest.  
>  Cas wanted Dean to do this just as much as he didn’t want him to do this.  
>  If he can’t save Dean from the mark and can’t save the world from Dean, he would rather be let loose from his responsibilities to them both. If Dean doesn’t want to be saved, Cas believes that Dean doesn’t want him and if Dean doesn’t want him, Cas no longer has a purpose.  
>  Cas wanted this.  
>  Cas gripped Dean’s wrist where he held Castiel’s tie, blood gurgling in his mouth as he spoke.  
>  ‘Dean.’ Blood spilled down his cheeks.  
>  ‘Please.’

 

Sookie placed her paw up on Crowley’s leg, anticipation and fear flooding her.

 

“I know, Sook. I can’t believe it, either. Metatron’s outdone himself.”

 

 

 

> Dean paused, steeling himself and even as he heard his friend begging, not for his own life, but for the opportunity to save Dean’s, he knew he needed to set Cas free from…  
>  _From me_ , Dean thought.  
>  Dean brought down the blade, hearing it make contact, but his decision had been made.  
>  He stood, gazing down wide eyed where Cas lay. He turned to leave, finally able to escape the bunker, Cas, maybe himself.  
>  ‘You and Sam stay the hell away from me,’ he said, glancing back. He watched as Cas turned his head to see the blade anchored in a book near his face.  
>  ‘Next time,’ he warned, ‘I won’t miss.’  
>  Cas listened to the heavy thud of Dean’s steps as he left the bunker. He lay staring at the blade inches from his face and even though Dean hadn’t said the words, Cas knew them.  
>  ‘ _I need you. Please, save me._ ’  
>  The message shone right in front of him, reverberated in his chest with each continued beat of his heart, rang in his ears. Dean didn’t want to turn like Cain did. He needed Cas.  
>  Cas knew exactly what he had to do.

 

Crowley closed the book, laying it on the desk. He wiped roughly at his eyes with the backs of his hands. Sookie looked at him, confused. Was he? Was he crying? Over that?!

 

Sookie huffed, nearly a bark, at Crowley.

 

 _That is bullshit!_ she thought.

 

_I’ve waited so…. so… SO long and I didn’t even get a confession of LOVE?!?_

 

She barked, this time full and deep from her throat.

 

_That’s it!_

_That is IT!_

 

This hellhound had work to do.

 

* * *

 

Sookie shook the blood from her paws as best she could before settling in front of the typewriter. It’d been awhile but she figured it would be like riding a bike or, maybe, more like dragging a damned soul into Hell.

Her nails began to click against the keys leaving little droplets of blood in a trail of nonsense.

 

 

 

> Dean entered the room, cold, his eyes hard and devoid of anything other than pure, blinding rage.
> 
> ‘You killed Charlie!’ He said, raising his gun to shoot one Stein then turning to shoot the other.
> 
> ‘I’ve killed them all,’ he said to the youngest Stein.
> 
> Cy began to shake in terror.
> 
> ‘It’s okay,’ Dean soothed. ‘You’re free from them now.’
> 
> Tears rolled down Cy’s cheeks. He flung his arms around Dean, hugging him desperately as he cried into Dean’s shoulder.
> 
> ‘Thank you,’ the boy blubbered. ‘Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.’
> 
> Dean carefully patted Cy’s back.
> 
> ‘You need to get out of here,’ Dean said. He pulled Cy out of the hug.
> 
> ‘Sam will be here soon to take you to California. He’s gonna set you up with a credit card and fake I.D. We’re also gonna get you in contact with some hunters we know there. They’re good people. Brittany is the best on the west coast, hands down. She’s agreed to keep you safe and start teaching you.’
> 
> Dean touched a finger to the center of Cy’s forehead.
> 
> ‘We can’t let all them smarts go to waste now, can we?’
> 
> Cy shook his head. He smiled through tears.
> 
> ‘Thank you so much, Dean.’ He hugged Dean tightly, again.
> 
> ‘Cy, come on. Sam’s here.’ Dean heard Cas speak behind him.
> 
> Cy released Dean regretfully, slowly stepping around him toward Cas.
> 
> Dean waited until he couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore before he pulled out a wooden chair and sat down.
> 
> It’d been a really long, really shitty day. He stared at the pile of his belongings heaped in the center of the room, gasoline dripping from books and clothes and photographs parenthesized by two dead Steins currently oozing blood all over the library floor.
> 
> The Men of Letters would be so proud.

 

Sookie smiled to herself. She licked absently at the blood on her nose. Too bad it didn’t taste any better than it smelled.

 

 

 

> Dean hadn’t noticed Cas return, he was so caught up in his own thoughts. Cas pulled up a chair beside him. The two sat in silence for a moment.
> 
> ‘How is he?’ Dean asked, staring at the floor.
> 
> ‘He was raised by people who were harvesting other people for body parts so they could do body modification up-grades on themselves in an effort to become immortal superhumans and that horrified him. Then, today, he found out his entire family had been killed after witnessing you murder two family members right in front of him, then you put him in the car for a 9 hour drive with Sam to a new life where he has no idea what the future holds.’
> 
> Dean met Cas’ eyes, wearily.
> 
> ‘I’d say he’s doing just fine.’
> 
> Dean rolled his eyes.
> 
> ‘Dean, What you did today-’
> 
> ‘-was overboard, I know.’ Dean supplied.
> 
> ‘Yes, that,’ Cas said. ‘but also good. Very good.
> 
> Dean looked away.
> 
> ‘I didn’t feel good.’
> 
> ‘No, I suppose not.’ Cas leaned forward trying to see into Dean’s eyes. ‘Grief seldom does.’
> 
> Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.
> 
> ‘I’m sorry about Charlie.’ He said.
> 
> Dean shuddered a quiet sob.

 

Sookie stopped. She lifted one large paw to her mouth, licking her hellhound toe beans until one claw was clean. She wedged it between two teeth, digging after a stray piece of meat lodged there. It was hard, and annoying, and tasted stale and burnt.  She almost regretted eating as much of him as she did which, to be honest, was very little to begin with.

 

She spat out the offending chunk of meatsuit, nodded satisfied, and returned to her work.

 

 

 

> Cas scooted closer,  wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean turned into the hold, burying his face into Castiel’s shoulder. Cas held him tightly, warmly, comfortingly and tenderly stroked his back.
> 
> ‘It’s okay, Dean. I’m here for you.’
> 
> Dean sniffled.
> 
> ‘I know, Cas. I know.’ He lifted his eyes to meet Cas’, his greens shining with tears as they fell into the vastness of those blues.
> 
> ‘You’re always here for me. I don’t understand why.’
> 
> Cas tilted his head, squinted his eyes.
> 
> ‘I love you.’ He said.
> 
> Dean pulled back in shock.
> 
> ‘You… you love me? Like... like, _love me_ love me?’
> 
> ‘Yes, Dean. I thought you knew. I love you. I always have.’
> 
> Dean stared stupidly, mouth hanging open, while he processed that information. Gears began to click into place and, suddenly, so much of his life finally made sense.

 

Sookie shifted in her seat. This chair wasn’t really conducive to a healthy writing atmosphere. Of course, the fact that there was half a meatsuit wadded up into the seat under her and leaking blood everywhere couldn’t have anything to do with that.

 

 

 

> ‘I… I love you, too.’ Dean said, finally. ‘I do, Cas. I love you.’
> 
> Tears began to roll down Cas’ cheeks. He smiled, beautifully.
> 
> Dean leaned in to Cas, kissing him softly, their lips brushing together as delicate as a butterfly's wings.
> 
> There was a moment of electricity as their lips touched, and it was like every good thing that could possibly happen in the world all happened simultaneously. Rainbows formed in blue skies and wept unicorn tears onto the faces of joyful children. It was perfect. It was beautiful.
> 
> ‘Wait,’ Dean pulls back, gasping, ‘how are we able to say this to each other? why now?’
> 
> Cas winked,

 

Sookie coughed, hacking up a large chunk of the meatsuit’s face. She’d finally placed that smell, the one underlying Crowley’s on the book. It was desperation. She was surprised she hadn’t recognized it before. He tasted exactly like it too.

 

 

 

> ‘The author is dead.’

 

Sookie sat back, pleased, and observed her day’s accomplishments.

 

  * She saved Cy Stein.

  * Dean and Cas shared their love and kissed.

  * She brutally dismembered Metatron and-




 

She blinked, watching the blue glow shining from her eyes flicker in the room around her.

 

  * -that’s right, She got Crowley some Grade A angel grace.




 

 _Good girl_ , she thought, licking the blood from her lips. _Good girl_.

 

Maybe Crowley would reward her with a treat when she returned. Maybe a juicy femur.

 

Maybe Oliver’s femur, even.

 

She purred.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is my entry into December 2015's round of The Coldest Hits Challenge.  
> For more information please see:  
> [Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/134052700890/have-you-ever-struggled-to-get-hits-on-ao3-in-the)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Puppy Love Destiel (Tribute Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407541) by [Angrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/pseuds/Angrysouffle)




End file.
